DE 103 14 828 B3 discloses an instrument which is configured with a tubular shaft and in which an instrument head in the distal end area of the tubular shaft is connected pivotably to the latter. Part of the instrument head is rotatable about a rotation axis that is substantially orthogonal with respect to the axis of the pivot connection between the instrument head and the tubular shaft. In order to drive the rotation of this part of the instrument head, a wheel gear arrangement is provided which is designed as a bevel gear arrangement and which comprises an input shaft extending in the tubular shaft, with an input bevel gear supported in a rotationally fixed manner thereon, an output bevel gear for conjoint rotation with the rotatable part of the instrument head, and a transmission bevel gear meshing with these. With this bevel gear arrangement, the part of the instrument head supporting in particular the tools for a surgical intervention can be moved in rotation. In order to pivot the instrument head with respect to the tubular shaft, a pushing tube is arranged in the tubular shaft and is coupled, by way of a hinge connection, to the part of the instrument head articulated on the tubular shaft. By movement of the pushing tube in the interior of the tubular shaft, an actuating force is exerted on the instrument head, such that the latter pivots about a pivot axis with respect to the tubular shaft.